conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyräi LXIV
Her Most Noble Majesty The Queen Lyräi the Sixty-fourth of Kuarjalainankuna (Lyräi Lena Myryöiä; born 87'YS 1922'8 V) is the Queen of Kuarjalainankuna and thus the highest representation of the Crown and representative of the Deities of Anarturia. She is the Queen of Kuarjalainankuna and also functions as in jure head of every state. A direct descendant of Emperor Abernath I of Lauredonia, she is the 1,701,232nd monarch of Lauredonia, which is presently known as Kuarjalainankuna. She was born to Princess-heir Dänäyiä and Moorin XXVIII on the 87th day of the Yule Season of the 1922nd year of the Era of Bloodlessness in Kunnaatti, the capital city of Kuarjalainankuna, as Princess Lyräi. Lyräi LXIV's grandmother, Myllönnä V, passed away in 1935'8 V, when Lyräi LXIV was 13 years old. It was this day that her mother, Princess-heir Dänäyiä, became Queen Dänäyiä I, and subsequently Princess Lyräi became Princess-heir of her mother's throne. When Dänäyiä I passed away in 1968'8, Princess-heir Lyräi ascended the throne at age 45 and became Lyräi LXIV. The last monarch to hold the name Lyräi before her was her great-great-great-grandmother, Lyräi LXIII, 1,701,227th monarch of Lauredonia. Lyräi LXIV has three siblings: Princess-heir Mariaani, Prince Luukka, and Prince Törrä. She is consorted to Queen-Consort Eva III. Due to the fact that Lyräi LXIV cannot conceive legally a descendant due to her being in a same-sex relationship, her oldest sibling, Princess-heir Mariaani, is next in line to the throne, and so are the Princess-heir's offspring. Lyräi LXIV's reign has so far been characterised by peace and relative inactivity. She is thought to be one of the last monarchs of Kuarjalainankuna in the Era of Bloodlessness, as the Era of Death is thought to arrive within a couple of hundred years of her reign. Lyräi LXIV is predominantly of Évérion elvish descent, but is through her father's paternal and her mother's grand-paternal family connections part Quiénéivunn human. Through her maternal great-great-grandfather Vuksi I, she is also parts Nörr human, descending from both the Avige and Tulquanque branches of this subrace. Styles, titles and offices Style As a member of the Royal Family of Kuarjalainankuna, Lyräi LXIV is entitled to use the style of "The Noble"; however, as Queen of Kuarjalainankuna, she is also entitled to the style of "The Most Noble", which takes superiority over the Royal Family's style. She is also styled as "Her Majesty", and is thus fully styled "Her Most Noble Majesty". In address, she is to be referred to as "Your Majesty". Titles Her Royal Title is "The Queen Lyräi the Sixty-fourth of Kuarjalainankuna"; the full title is "The Queen Lyräi the Sixty-fourth of Kuarjalainankuna and Its Constituent States of Yryt, Essaiaampuleimaa, Öytvytmäätnys, and Nyätterrää, By the Grace of Sunayil and All Her Offspring, Princess of Avige, Duchess of Pomneia, Lady of the Ice". Offices Lyräi LXIV holds the right to be Princess of Avige through her ancestry to her maternal great=great-great-grandmother Princess Ella III of Avige, third daughter of Éorl Magknut IV of Avige and Éorli-Consort Laura-Maryan of Avige. She is 21st in the line of ascension to the throne of Avige. Lyräi LXIV is also, in title only, the Duchess of Pomneia. Presently, the former ducal territory is an integral part of the sovereign nation of Tulquanque, however, the title has remained in existence. She inherited through her maternal great-great-great-grandfather, Duke Eriquo of Pomneia. The title of Duke or Duchess of Pomneia will die out with Lyräi LXIV's death, as only the eldest issue of the previous bearer of the title is allowed to carry the title. As Lyräi LXIV is not capable of providing any issue, the title will stop existing once she has passed away. Lyräi LXIV is in jure the leader of every state of Kuarjalainankuna, although she de facto relegates her power to the states through a Governour-General. She is also in jure the Court of Last Resort of Kuarjalainankuna, but she again relegates her power, in this case to the Supreme Council of Kuarjalainankuna. In Her Official Capacity, Lyräi LXIV is the Speaker of the Parliament of Kuarjalainankuna, the provider of Royal Assent, the Leader of the Kuarjalainankuna Army and the Kuarjalainankuna Navy, and the Caretaker of the Most Noble Order of Her Most Noble Majesty The Queen's Rosary. She does not possess any legislative or executive powers, and only in very unusual cases does she exercise her judicial power. Family tree Category: Government of Kuarjalainankuna Category: Royal family of Kuarjalainankuna Category: Anarturia